


Meet Me By Moonlight Alone

by Mara



Series: Garo [1]
Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Rei is certain everyone is better off if he stays alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have seen anything other than the original Garo series to read this (and it's jossed a million times by everything after "Beast of the White Night", I'm sure).

"Kaoru has been back for a week," Silva said.

"I _know_." Rei scowled at his companion where she rested on his wrist. "You've only mentioned it ten times."

"Because you should go visit. She wants to see you."

"And interfere in her reunion with Kouga? I don't need to see them being lovey-dovey."

It was ridiculous to think that a silver medallion could sigh, but somehow Silva managed it, even without lungs. "You're hurting her by staying away. And hurting yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Head lifting, he pulled his swords in time to deflect the first blow from the Horror they'd been tracking. Distantly, he heard Silva mutter something, but he was too engaged in the battle.

* * *

Irritatingly, Silva's words stuck in his mind, echoing during moments of silence as the days passed. _Kaoru has been back for two weeks,_ he thought, lying in bed and staring up at the crack in the ceiling above him. _Even Kouga has probably figured out what to do with a girl by now._

The pang in his heart at the thought was familiar and bittersweet. They deserved each other, though. Two good people who deserved happiness and would find it together without him there to interfere (as he had when he arrived).

Now that they were together, it wouldn't be so dangerous to fight alongside Kouga either. The temptation to punch him and then kiss him could be restrained if he remembered the man was taken. And someday he would be able to be alone with Kaoru without wanting to sweep her off her feet and make her laugh and moan.

Turning onto his side, he rearranged his pillow and forced himself to try and sleep.

"Zero?"

"Don't say it."

* * *

Strike. Counterstrike. Duck. Kick. One sword for the Horror in front of him and one for the one behind him. Which was unfortunate, because there were two coming in from the side. Rei prepared a desperate leap…

Which he aborted when familiar gold armor annihilated those Horrors before they even got close. A few more strikes and his own opponents were gone. Panting, Rei let the armor slip away, eyes on the ground. Damn it, he still wasn't ready.

"Rei."

Jerking his head up, he made a valiant attempt at his usual grin. "Hey. How's married life?"

Kouga didn't react at all, just studied him with the usual stern expression. "Kaoru would like to see you."

He couldn't help digging the sword in a little deeper in his own stomach. "Just Kaoru? I'm hurt."

"I…" Kouga paused for a moment. "I wanted to see you as well."

And somehow that hurt even _more_. Rei covered the pain by twirling his swords and sheathing them. "She's certainly had an interesting effect on you. Alas, I have places to go, people to see."

"No, you don't," Silva said.

Gritting his teeth, Rei tapped her head. "Quiet."

"I checked with the Senate and your watchdog. You are free to travel to us unless there is an emergency."

"He's right." Silva sounded smug and Rei's teeth ground even harder.

Nothing could be determined from Kouga's expression, which was as irritating as always. But damn it, he couldn't resist the man, especially if Silva was on his side. "Fine," he said. "Let's go." 

He had to remind himself that Kouga and Kaoru had no idea how much they were hurting him, since he'd never told them. And he never would.

Following that dratted white coat down the road, Rei cursed his life under his breath.

* * *

It was several hours before they entered the Saejima mansion, dawn almost peeking over the horizon. Rei wasn't even properly through the door before Kaoru was flinging herself at him. "Rei, there you are!"

He couldn't help smiling down at her. "Hey, watch out there, I'm filthy."

Arms still locked around his waist, she looked up, eyes wide and luminous. "I don't care."

He shuddered once, knowing she didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Gonza bowed. "Welcome, sir. If you'll come this way, you can freshen up."

Rei followed the butler automatically, his mind on autopilot as Kaoru pulled back and Kouga took her hand. The way they looked at him as he walked up the stairs was decidedly odd.

* * *

He did feel better after a long shower and the clean clothes that Gonza must have had waiting for him to arrive…and when did he acquire clothing in Rei's size? His brain hurt along with his heart and he decided to let it all go.

Strolling down the steps, he saw Kaoru coming out of the front parlor. She smiled brightly at him. "Come on, breakfast is waiting."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he followed her.

Gonza was placing a bowl of fragrant miso on the table when they entered and Rei paused for an instant to take in the scene as Kaoru brushed a hand over Kouga's shoulder. Kouga glanced up at her before gesturing to Rei to take a seat.

Determined to enjoy Gonza's cooking no matter what, Rei dug in, focusing on his plate rather than the two people across the table from him. He'd forgotten what it was like to eat proper meals, rather than convenience store food and fancy desserts.

He glanced up long enough to see everyone looking at him and he froze. "I'm…sorry?" he said, not even sure what he was apologizing for.

Kaoru clearly nudged Kouga under the table, as he shot her an irritated look before turning his penetrating gaze on Rei. "Don't apologize."

"It's good to see you eat properly," Kaoru continued. "We were worried about you."

Gonza didn't speak, but he put another bowl of miso in front of him and scooped more rice and fish onto his plate. Rei couldn't move, feeling helpless and a little bit trapped. What was he supposed to do? What the _hell_ was he doing here?

"I think you may have broken him," Silva commented drily. 

That broke the spell and he pushed back from the table, almost bowling Gonza over. "I need to—"

"No!" Kouga was standing as well.

"Don't order me. I don't answer to you."

"That's not—" Kouga took a breath. "Stay because I want you to."

Rei's knees almost failed him, but Gonza was (as always) prepared and shoved his chair underneath him just in time. Blinking, Rei watched as Kouga sat and picked up his chopsticks as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I haven't had the chance to tell you about Italy yet," Kaoru said gently. "We have a lot to talk about."

Rei managed a nod, listening as Kaoru described the art she'd seen and the art she'd made. Her words soothed him, like a lullaby from a mother he didn't remember, making him feel safe. 

He felt other things as well, but ruthlessly locked those down as he continued the pretense of an ordinary meal between friends.

* * *

Somehow they made it through the meal with no further interruptions. Rei's stomach was full, as was his heart. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come. Certainly it hurt to see the way they looked at each other, but it also felt good to know they had survived everything to find each other. 

As Gonza cleared the dishes, Rei considered the best way to take his leave while on a high note. He was so busy with that, he didn't notice Kouga and Kaoru moving until they stood on either side of him. 

"Don't run away," Kouga said, his tone oddly familiar in its hoarseness.

Rei stared up at him as he remembered the other knight almost lost to madness at the thought of Kaoru dying. What had driven the emotionless man to such extremity? 

He turned toward Kaoru, who just laughed. "Makai knights are really ridiculously melodramatic." Holding out her hand, she said, "Let's go out to the garden. Everything is easier there, I think."

He took her hand without thinking, blindly following as she drew him through the house, Kouga a solid presence behind him.

Rei had to agree that everything seemed easier out in the garden. The sun was now fully up, illuminating the bushes and trees. He could see the spots where the grass was worn from Kouga practicing. It was easy to imagine the other man gliding through a sword routine against the sylvan background, Kaoru sitting at the little decorative table watching him.

Taking a breath of the dew-laden air, he turned to finally look both of them in the eye. "Thank you," he said, bowing deeper than he usually did. "But I really—"

"No." This time it was Kaoru, her face set in stubborn lines that he recognized. Internally he groaned, because he knew that once she was set in a course, she was even worse than Kouga, who could at least be reasoned with.

"It's very kind but—"

"The lady said no." Kouga crossed his arms and glared.

It was almost chuckle-worthy to see them looking identically stubborn and if seeing them didn't hurt so much, he'd be falling over laughing right now. "I can't stay," he said, starting to lose his temper.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

Whirling, Rei stalked toward the trees. There was no possible answer to that question. He halted as Kouga appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way," he snarled, reaching for his swords.

"No!" And then Kaoru was there, standing between them. "No fighting! I won't have it." She stomped her feet adorably.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me so much?" The words were torn from his throat and he immediately regretted them.

Kaoru and Kouga exchanged glances, each looking horrified in their own way. "No, of course not," Kaoru said. "We love you!"

Rei stumbled back a step. "Don't…" He clutched at his chest, the pain nearly intolerable now.

Kouga reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back. "Don't run away without listening."

"I don't want your pity."

"Not that. Never that." Kouga's expression softened until he looked almost…happy? It was the same look he gave Kaoru, but he was looking at Rei and that was all wrong.

Rei swayed in place, upright because of Kouga holding him and a firm belief that Makai knights did not faint. "Then what?" he managed to ask. "What do you want?"

"Stay." Kouga's voice was the implacable voice of Garo, which would brook no disagreement.

"Anything but that," Rei whispered.

Kouga closed his eyes, fingers digging in tighter. "He doesn't understand."

And then Kaoru was there, arms around both of them. "Because you're both so dense. Rei, look at me."

He managed to wrench his gaze from Kouga, but couldn't form words.

"We love you and we want you to stay because we can't bear to be parted from you. And it certainly seems you feel the same." Her smile was small and hopeful and he remembered another time, her coming to his temporary resting place, cake in hand. And how he hurt her, scared her in order to drive her away. That was enough to remind him of why this was the one thing he couldn't do.

"No. I can't. I don't…"

"Don't deserve to be loved?" And now her face was sad and that was wrong because Kaoru should never be sad. 

Rei tried to pull back so that Kouga could hold her, but they pulled him closer. "I had love."

"Would Shizuka want you to mourn her forever?" 

The words, in Kouga's deep voice, reverberated in Rei's chest and he struggled harder.

"If she loved you, she would want you to be happy!" Kaoru cried out.

"I'm better off alone," Rei said automatically.

Silva spoke up. "You need more than me, Zero. Makai knights are not meant to be alone forever. That way lies madness."

He stopped struggling and Kouga loosened his hold enough so they were face to face. Kouga studied him for a long moment and whatever he saw must have been enough, as he tilted his head the small amount to bring their lips together.

It was a demanding kiss, one that suited Kouga to the bone, a kiss that insisted he participate, that told him he was never getting away. When Kouga finally pulled back, Rei found he had no witty remark and no argument to make.

Before he could gather his scattered wits, Kouga turned him so he faced Kaoru, whose smile was broad. She stood on tiptoes, holding his shoulders as she waited for his kiss. Resistance totally depleted, he slid his arms around her neck and kissed her the way he'd wanted to for so long.

She melted against him, all warm and soft curves that made him want to hold her for hours.

He knew he shouldn't, but he let himself enjoy it. Sure, they would realize he wasn't worth it at any moment, but he could only resist for so long.

Kaoru pulled back. "Stop that."

He managed a cocky grin. "Seems like you were enjoying it."

Banging on his chest, she glared up at him as if he wasn't strong enough and dangerous enough to kill her instantly. "Stop thinking bad things about yourself while I'm kissing you."

Eyebrows raised, he was about to respond when a hard body leaned against his back. "Best to listen to her. Otherwise she shrieks," Kouga muttered in his ear, making him shiver.

"I do not shriek." She rolled her eyes and cuffed Kouga on the side of the head. "Be nice to me or I'll keep Rei to myself for the day."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"No!" they said in unison.

"You'll just talk yourself out of this and that's not acceptable." Kaoru plastered herself against his front and it was…he didn't even have words.

Their arms were around him and he felt safe. He felt…loved? Was that what this was? Eyes closed, he didn't know where to put his hands and he flailed for a moment before Kouga grabbed his left and Kaoru his right and they held him tightly.

"Stay," Kouga said.

This time it sounded like a plea rather than an order.

"Yes."

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut for these three, but this story informed me that this was the ending. Maybe I'll write a separate story in which they finally make it out of the garden and into the bed.


End file.
